extreme_wrestling_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Orlando Jordan
Orlando Jordan (born April 21, 1974) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Extreme Wrestling Empire where he is best known as the former World Wrestling Champion on XPlosion, ''a goal he was able to achieve in less than a month. Professional wrestling career 'World Wrestling Entertainment (2003-2006) Jordan made his WWE TV debut on the May 31, 2003 episode of Velocity defeating Jamie Noble. On June 26, 2003, Jordan made his first Smackdown! appearance as a fan favorite at Madison Square Garden against then-villain John Cena. Although he did not win the match, he was impressive enough that when Cena attacked Jordan after the match was over, The Undertaker, with whom Cena was feuding, came to the ring and helped Jordan to his feet. Jordan turned into a villain by joining John Layfield (JBL)'s Cabinet and being appointed as his "Chief of Staff". This happened when he saved JBL from an attack from The Undertaker. A few months after joining, Jordan began changing his look by growing out his hair. While a part of The Cabinet, Jordan, along with the Basham Brothers (who became the newly appointed "Co-Secretaries of Defense"), helped JBL manage to keep his WWE Championship for nine months. After JBL began a feud with a now-fan favorite John Cena over the WWE Title leading up to Wrestlemania 21, Jordan faced off with Cena on the March 3, 2005 edition of SmackDown! in Albany, New York. Orlando defeated John Cena with the help of JBL to win the United States Championship, his first and only title in WWE. After losing his WWE Title to John Cena at WrestleMania 21, JBL stated that his Cabinet had been holding him back, which led to the departure of the Bashams. At The Great American Bash, Jordan faced Chris Benoit. Jordan defeated Benoit and retained his United States Championship after removing the turnbuckle pad and shoving Benoit head-first into the exposed steel and covered him for the win. Feeling cheated, Benoit continued to chase Jordan for the title. He finally defeated Jordan (in a record 25.5 seconds) at SummerSlam to win the title. Following this quick match, Jordan attempted to win his title back on multiple occasions, leading to 3 consecutive losses with all matches lasting less than a minute. The first rematch lasted 23.4 seconds. During the second rematch, Jordan actually almost knocked out Benoit with a punch in the opening moments but still lost at 22.5 seconds, which was even faster than the first match. During the third match, Jordan stalled until the time, which was being displayed on the TitanTron, went over 25 seconds. He got so excited when his time went over 30 seconds that he dropped his guard and Benoit took the opportunity to lock on the Sharpshooter for a win at the 49.8 second mark. Earlier in the show, Orlando stated that he had mastered every counter to Benoit's signature Crippler Crossface, which was shown when during the match every time Benoit attempted the Crippler Crossface, Jordan countered it. After those unsuccessful rematches, Jordan left JBL, although both later made a few appearances together later on. Jordan would then engage in a brief storyline with Booker T and Randy Orton both of whom would challenge Benoit for the United States title. Jordan was then pushed down to Velocity and won several matches there. Jordan made his final SmackDown! appearance on the May 12 episode of SmackDown! in a backstage segment, telling Nunzio that he had seen someone who looked like his partner Vito dressed in drag at a night club during the recent UK tour. His final WWE appearance was a loss to Gunner Scott on the May 13 episode of''Velocity''. '''Independent Circuit (2006-2010) Jordan began competing on the independent circuit soon after his WWE departure along with wrestling overseas, most notably for Nu-Wrestling Evolution, a promotion based in Italy, as well as NJPW. Jordan became NWE Champion in April 2008. Later in that month, he was involved in a storyline confrontation with the Ultimate Warrior, leading to the return of Warrior after a ten-year absence to face Jordan in a match in June 2008. Jordan lost the title to Warrior on August 21, 2008 In Barcelona. 'TNA/Impact Wrestling (2010-2011)' On the January 4, 2010, live, three-hour, Monday night edition of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact! television show Jordan made his debut for the company in a backstage segment with D'Angelo Dinero. He then as a heel, defeated Dinero in a singles match on the January 21 episode of Impact!. After scoring an upset victory over Samoa Joe on the February 18 edition of Impact!, Jordan disappeared from TV, before re-surfacing on the March 29 edition of Impact!, debuting a new look and starting the bisexual angle he had proposed to WWE creative before his release from that company. On April 9 Jordan announced that he had signed a new multi-year contract with TNA. On the May 3 edition of Impact!, Jordan debuted his new interview segment, O-Zone, during which he attacked and started a feud with the Global Champion Rob Terry. At Sacrifice, Jordan challenged Terry for the Global Championship, but was unsuccessful. The following Thursday on Impact!, Jordan scored a non-title victory over Terry, after capitalizing on Terry's injured knee, which he had injured at Sacrifice. Jordan's feud with Terry came to an end on the June 3 edition of Impact!, when the Global Champion pinned him in a tag team match, where he teamed with Desmond Wolfe and Terry with Abyss. On the July 29 edition of Impact! Jordan, himself formed a dysfunctional tag team with babyface Eric Young, who had been battling (kayfabe) mental problems ever since taking a bump on the head, being completely unaware of Jordan's sexual orientation and interest in him. At Bound For Glory Young's antics cost him and Jordan their match against Ink Inc. Upon the team's next appearance on Impact! on December 16, Jordan had turned face as he and Young defeated Generation Me in a tag team match. On April 17, 2011, at Lockdown, Jordan and Young were unsuccessful in becoming the number one contenders to the TNA World Tag Team Championship in a four tag team steel cage match, which was won by Ink Inc. After this point, Eric Young went on a singles run and won the TNA Television Championship, the title formerly known as the Global Championship, while Jordan was taken off television. On July 11, 2011, it was reported that Jordan had been released from TNA. 'Extreme Wrestling Empire (2013-present)' EWE's Highest Paid Investment; World Wrestling Champion After several vignettes depicting Jordan as a brash, rich, African-American pure bred athlete were aired to hype his debut (wrestling critic Dave Melzer called Jordan under his new gimmick, "a black Ric Flair"), Jordan made his first appearance as a last minute replacement for Rhino in a 3-way tag team main event match on XPlosion. He teamed with Randy Orton in a losing effort to Mike Bennett and John Morrison. Jordan was then matched up against John Cena at XPlosion V. ''He lost the match via count-out after walking out on his opponent for no apparant reason. When Randy Orton was forced to pull out of the World Wrestling Championship match at the Execution pay-per-view due to a career ending injury, Jordan was slotted into the main event as his replacement where he overwhelmed Mike Bennett in convincing fashion to win the World Wrestling Championship. On the following episode of ''XPlosion, Bennett would win the title back in a more closely contested match. Personal Life Jordan was misdiagnosed with autism as a child. He also had speech difficulties, and attended classes to help him. Before becoming a professional wrestler, Jordan was a member of the United States Forest Service. He then relocated to Florida where he became a reputable amateur boxer. Jordan competed in gymnastics as a child, and participated in amateur wrestling. He attended Boise State University after winning the 1993 state championship at 189 pounds for Hermitage High School in Richmond, Va. As of June 2011, Jordan is the co-owner, along with independent wrestler Luke Hawx, of WildKat Sports & Entertainment, a professional wrestling training center located just outside of New Orleans, LA. Their school has since spawned a Louisiana state-exclusive wrestling federation, WILDKAT Pro, which was briefly a member territory of the National Wrestling Alliance. On August 20, 2012, Jordan opened another wrestling school in Melbourne, Australia. Jordan is openly bisexual. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Black Ice'' (Double Knee Backbreaker) **''Blackout (Reverse STO) *'Managers''' **Amy Weber *'Nicknames' **'The Chief of Staff **The Wild Card (TNA) **'EWE's Highest Paid Investment *'Theme Songs used' **'"Do It Big" By Silkk the Shocker' Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE United States Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Wrestling Empire' **EWE World Wrestling Champion (1 time)